On the Outside
by jellicle-artist
Summary: Jemima has been locked up in her house for her whole life due to her parents' decision. But why are they doing this? And what happens when the mother cracks?
1. Broken

On the Oustide: Chapter One

~*~

"She's beautiful," the new mother cooed.

"Why yes," The father agreed. He patted his 10 minute-year old daughter on the nose.

The mother froze up. "What if he takes her away? We need to keep her safe."'

"Demeter," the strong silver tabby hugged his family. "We're her parents, keeping her safe is our duty now, we'll think of something."

"I hope,"

~*~

"Mommy?" little Jemima called for me. She tugged on my apron.

"Can I go outside?" she asked. By hearing her voice, you could tell she was trying to act mature and not beg, but her eyes were so big, and pleading.

I sighed. I really hated doing this now. I knelt down to her level.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday, Jemima?"

She thought for a moment. Then finally came out saying, "I can't go out to play because everything on the outside is bad and evil."

At the end of her sentence I could see her eyes prickle with tears. It was the same thing everyday, and it completely broke my heart.

"That's right, darling" is all I could manage before my voice started to crack. Along with my daughter's heart.

"Ok," she said disappointed.

_My heart. It was breaking. It keeps cracking, until-_

"I love you mommy," Jemima said dragging her teddy bear up the stairs.

_-now_. _I had reached my breaking point. I couldn't stand to watch any longer_.

I sat down on the couch and covered my face in my hands and whispered, "What have we done to you, Jemima? What have we done?"

I already knew the answer to that of course. We've locked her in this house for so long. The only day she'd been outside was the day she was born, at Jennyanydot's house. My mate and I told lies about outside. That it was evil, and people have to stay inside to live.

"I'm sorry Jemima. I'm so sorry," whispered into the empty room.

Munkustrap walked in.

"Demi? Is something the matter?" he sat down next to me.

"Well . . . well . . . toda-," I exploded in tears and started to sob in his lap. He gently stroked my fur, until I calmed down a bit.

"Shh . . . Demeter. Calm down. Now tell me what happened," an unnaturally gentle voice came from him.

"I. . . I . . . can't . . . ta . . . ke . . . it any . . . more!" I wailed.

"Demeter, calm down," Munkstrap's usual stern tone said.

I took a couple of deep breaths. Sat up straight and resumed my conversation.

"I can't take it anymore,"

"Dem, what can't you take anymore?" he put a comforting arm around me.

"EVERYTHING!!!" I screamed at him. Though I soon regretted it as I watched a very confused Munkustrap stare at me. But a second later, that face turned very stern, as he understood my meaning.

"Demeter," he started, "We went over this so many times. It's what's best for Jemima. We made that decision the very day she was born. We need to protect her, it's our responsibility now."

_It's not! We're not protecting her! YOU'RE destroying the bond between you, Jemima, and me! Can't you see, that Jemima's is drifting farther and farther away? Eventually, she'll be out of our reach. And she has no friends to help her!_

"I know," I lied. But, I knew he wouldn't approve, of anything I said.

"Good," Munkustrap kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs to our room to take a nap.

~*~

I pressed my ear against the door of the master bedroom.

*Snore* *Snore*

I smiled. _Good! Asleep! Proceeding to Phase 2 of plan! _

I felt a slight pang of guilt, as I was being slightly unfaithful to Munkustrap. Creeping across the floor, I made sure to not make any noises while moving toward the phone.

BINGO!

I dialed a number I knew very well. The person, I trusted most, and talked to the most.

"Hello. Who is this?" the voice on the other end greeted.

"It's me," I replied.

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? IS CHEESE FALLING FROM YOUR ROOF? HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING ENOUGH?!"

"Calm down!" I commanded.

The person groaned, "Fine. It's just I haven't heard from you in a while. Why'd you call?"

"I need to ask a favor,"

"Anything for you, dear," the voice complied.

"I need you to take Jemima away,"

~*~

**Oooh. Not sure how this is going to turn out. I hope I get as many reviews as my first story!**


	2. Painful Confusion

OTO: Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short!**

~*~

Third Person:

"Forever?!" the voice asked.

"No, No, Bombalurina. Just for a day or 2 so she can see how the world is like,"

Bombalurina paused, "Hm . . . She's going to hate you afterwards, Demeter,"

"I know," she responded quietly, "But it's for the best of Jemima,"

"Then, of course I'll do it! It'll be great fun for Victoria. She'll like meeting her cousin,"

"Thank you Bomba, Thank you so much. Come to my house tomorrow morning, DO NOT KNOCK. We can't risk Munkustrap finding out. I'll come down at 8 O'clock sharp."

"Gotcha. Beep." Bombalurina hung up.

Demeter put the phone back.

"Jemima, please forgive me," prayed Demeter.

~*~

Bombalurina's POV

"Who was that?" asked Tugger.

"Dem," I answered. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why'd she call?" he asked plainly.

I sighed, "She wants you, Vicky, and I to take Jemima out,"

My mate seemed to be even more confused, "They never let her outside,"

"I know," Tugger can be such an idiot sometimes.

"They tried so hard to keep her inside," he noted.

I groaned, "Tugger. I know. But Demeter wants us to take Jemima outside. Though, I am confused. They tried so hard to build that wall together. But, I wonder why Demeter wants to break it down,"

I sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"Why hasn't Munkus let Jemima see Vicky?" Tugger asked.

"Victoria being so young, she might accidentally expose Jemima,"

"Oh," Tugger smiled, "VICKY!!!"

Soon I heard little footsteps padding along the stairs. There stood my pure white, blue-eyes daughter. Too bad she was adopted. I would have loved to be blood related to her.

"Yeah daddy?" asked Victoria.

"Tomorrow we're going to go to the carnival. With you cousin,"

I rubbed my temples. Tugger you are so stupid. I love you.

~*~

Jemima's POV

I really wish Mommy or Daddy would take me outside. I love them, but I'm so bored and there's no one else to play with. Aunt Bomba and Uncle Tugger only visit sometimes.

I giggled. There was someplace that Mommy and Daddy didn't know about. On the ceiling there was a door! I jumped on the string and a ladder came out. I climbed up and went to my secret hiding place.

It was very dirty and there were piles of dusty boxes everywhere. The only area that was not completely filthy was a small opening. Through the small opening I could green everywhere. It was so beautiful, but I had no idea what it was called. I don't think Mommy and Daddy liked the opening. There were none in the house. Only wall.

This little opening was so beautiful, sometimes I wondered what would happen if I was on the green side.

I sighed. I was so confused. What does the outside look like? Is all that green what it looks like? I'm so confused.

I'm hurt too.

~*~

**Well, that was interesting. I should have the next chapter out soon, but my school hours are really long (Private school) so I'll try.**

**LUV YA GUYS**


	3. Let's Go

OTO 3:

Thanks for reviewing everybody! I apologize for making everyone wait! Well without stalling this any longer . . .chapter 3!

* * *

"Bomby, when are they coming out?" Tugger whined.

Bombalurina sighed, exasperated, "Tugger, it's only 7 O'clock. She's coming out with Jemima at 8 O'clock."

"Why are we so early?" asked the Maine Coon.

"I don't really know," she answered truthfully, "Even though Demeter probably doesn't know we're here, I kind of want to be here for her. Something I haven't done for her the last 5 years,"

* * *

"Jemima," Demeter shook her sleeping daughter, "Time to wake up, come one sleepy head,"

The small calico was sleeping soundly her face facing the opposite direction of her mother.

"Wake up," Demeter cooed in a soothing voice. She turned Jemima's sleeping body to face her.

"Come on," the queen said in a much firmer voice. Jemima stirred and her large eyes opened up.

"Good morning, mommy," Jemima sat up and yawned. She looked around and then at her mother questioningly, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Demeter's eyes started to water. "Listen, honey," Jemima's eyes locked with her mother's, "Today, you are going to go with Aunt Bombalurina and Uncle Tugger and . . ."

"And what?" Jemima asked innocently.

"And your cousin, Victoria," finished Demeter. Jemima was confused, but she nodded.

"You're going to play with them, and stay at their house for a few nights," she sighed, "You're going _outside_,"

Jemima's eyes widened and she started hyperventilating from fear. "But I'll die, they'll hurt me!" Sparkling tears started flowing down her cheeks.

The adult sighed, realizing that her and her mate had done much more damage than they thought.

"Listen sweetie, the outside is not bad. There are dangers, but you will not die. It's actually a wonderful place,"

Jemima was about to speak but Demeter but a finger over her mouth to hush her, "Shh, let's get you ready,"

Demeter got Jemima dressed and prepared for the next couple of days. She opened the curtains and spotted Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger then the clock. 7:58 AM.

"Jemima," Demeter said finally. Jemima looked up from her bowl of oatmeal, "I want to you to go outside without being scared. I know the outside world is very new to you, but I want you to love this world. Embrace it," That's all that was said for that breakfast.

She fed Jemima and right before they left the house, Demeter slipped small box into Jemima's backpack.

"Jemima, I love you and I'm sorry," Demeter hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

Her sweet Jemima looked at her mother, "I love you too."

* * *

"Finally, the door's opening!" Tugger cried in relief. Bombaluria glared.

"I'll go wait in the car,"

The door opened and Jemima came out with a backpack, and she was wearing a yellow sweater, which overlapped her little kitten jeans. You could tell through her face and shaking legs that she was terrified as the door swung out. She didn't dare walk out. The small calico looked around and took a step.

"Jemima, why don't you sit in the car with Uncle Tugger?" Bombalurina suggested, "I need to talk to your mother for a second,"

Jemima only nodded, then darted for the car with all her energy.

"Demeter," the scarlet queen started, "Do you really want to do this? What are you going to tell Munkustrap?"

The sad feline sighed, and tears started to fall out, "I don't know," she confessed between her compressed sobs, "I don't know what to do! I mean I _don't_ want to do this. I want to hold onto Jemima forever and ever. It's the right thing though!" she wailed and Bombalurina opened her arms welcomingly and embraced her crying sister.

"Shh, don't worry Demeter," Bombalurina stroked her sister's fur, "You'll know what to do,"

Demeter pushed away from her sister, "I won't. And you know it," She walked back into their house and shut the door.

* * *

"Hi Uncle Tugger," Jemima greeted half-asleep.

"Hey Jemmie!" he said cheerily, "Here, you can take your backpack off," He help her take of her backpack from his driver's seat.

"Thank you," she said quietly looking out the window watching her mother go back in the house.

_Does mommy not want me anymore? Does she not love me?_ Tears started flowing out of her eyes.

Tugger started to freak out. Even when Victoria cried, Bombalurina usually took care of the waterworks.

"Jemima! I'm sorry! I didn't mean whatever I did! Just don't cry!"

The calico's eyes shifted to her Uncle Tugger in amusement, "I'm not angry," she looked back at the window, "Just a little sad,"

Rum Tum Tugger sighed, but was still quite uncomfortable about having a crying kit in the backseat. He started to fidget.

Bombalurina came through the front of the car to the passenger's seat. Tugger leaned over to open the door for her.

"Thank you Tugger . . ." she trailed off not quite paying attention to him, but to Jemima.

"Sweetheart?"

Jemima switched out of daydream mode, "Hm . . . yes?"

"We're going to go to our house, drop off your stuff, pick up your cousin, Victoria, and then go to the carnival!" Bombalurina said in the best fake cheery voice she could manage.

"_It's going to be good that we do something fun_," she thought, "_Too many tears have been shed already,"_

* * *

Well, that's that! I'm so sorry for the long update, I had a really big project due! No excuses j-a!


	4. She's Weird!

On the Outside: Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos! Hello my friends! Sorry for the wait, but without further ado, here!**

* * *

"Tugger,"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go inside. You stay here with Jemmie,"

"Sure,"

"Hey," Rum Tum Tugger jostled sleeping Jemima, "Wake-up,"

"Huh?" Jemima asked taking her head off of her backpack, which she was sleeping on.

He led the little kitten toward the very abstract-looking house next to the driveway.

"This is our house. Here," he grabbed her backpack, "Your cousin is inside,"

The calico's ears perked up in subtle excitement. She approached the outside with extreme caution, flinching every time her foot touched the soft, moist grass. It almost like the grass was hurting her. Jemima was so scared, curious, and full of admiration for the outside world she had never experienced.

Two giggling tabbies ran past Uncle Tugger and Jemima, but one of them head back toward them to grab onto Tugger's leg.

"Hey Tug Tugs!" the queen-kit said admiringly in a strong cockney accent.

Jemima squealed in fright. The other tabby turned his head.

"Teazah! Where are ya?" He skipped toward them and groaned. This tom was a splitting image of his sister, and also had a heavy cockney accent.

"Not gushing over him again are ya?" he laughed. Jemima ran back into the car, scared by these strangers.

"Rumpleteazer," said Tugger clearly milking this admiration as he fluffed his mane, "Please, let go."

The queen hesitantly let go of the Maine Coon's leg, "Fine. Jerrie! Let's go to Tumble's! Tell Victoria I said hi Tugger!"

Shaking, Jemima once again stepped outside the car.

"Are the strangers gone, Uncle Tugger?" Her large brown eyes were brimmed with tears of fear.

"Don't worry. They don't mean any harm," he said reassuringly.

"C'mon," he opened the door in one hand and held Jemima's backpack.

A familiar scarlet figure stood in the doorway with a small fluffy kitten by her side.

The little kitten smiled brightly. She looked up at her mother, "Can I show her around?"

Bombalurina smiled at her daughter's eagerness, "In time. Let's get her settled. Why don't you go upstairs to your room and make her bed?"

"Okey-dokey!" she ran upstairs swiftly and squealed on her way up.

"She's still a little frazzled," he laid his paw softly on Jemima's head.

"Well why don't you come in," Bombalurina smiled and led her to a table.

Bombalurina laid out a plate with a piece of buttered toast. "Here hun,"

"Th-thank you," Jemima said quietly. She took small bites out of her toast.

Bombalurina and Tugger's house was very eccentric. The furniture was whimsical, and the walls were painted in bold, and contrasting colors.

"I FINISHEEEEED!!!!" a perky voice yelled. The white kitten jumped down seven stair steps, but landed surprisingly graceful.

She sped to Jemima and looked into Jemima's brown eyes with her blue.

"My name is Victoria!" Victoria's voice was very much similar to a flute, if you were to compare her voice to an instrument. Pristine, and pure.

Jemima smiled, "My name is Jemima!" Jemima's voice was like a piano. So versatile and admired.

Rum Tum Tugger looked at his mate, and they smiled.

"Vicki, why don't you show her the house?" he suggested.

Victoria smiled widely, "I'll show you my room!!"

The energetic kitten practically dragged her cousin up the steps into a very colorful, whimsical room. There were two beds hanging from the ceiling with a support structure in the shape of a cloud. The beds were made neatly and they both had blankets with pictures of the moon on all of them.

"Ta-da!" Victoria sang.

Jemima smiled in appreciation, and didn't try to do go on the bed. Instead, she headed for Victoria's large window.

She gazed into the clearing blue sky, perfectly contrasting with the green of the fresh trees.

"Have you ever been outside before, Victoria?" Jemima asked still watching the sky.

Victoria was confused, "Of course! I go outside all the time. Who doesn't?"

Jemima whispered, "Me,"

The queen-kit was beyond understanding, "I'll be right back. You stay here,"

"OK,"

* * *

"Vicki," Bombalurina put her hands on her hips, "Why aren't you with Jemima,"

Victoria frowned.

"She's weird," the white fluff declared flatly.

The scarlet queen sighed, "She not weird, Victoria. That's rude to say. Jemima is just different,"

"How so?"

"Well, Jemima has never had friends," Bombalurina said. Victoria gasped.

"No friends?" Her blue eyes wide.

"Yes, no friends. She's never been outside," Bombalurina continued, "Be open-minded Victoria. Be her friend,"

Victoria smiled. "I will," she promised.

* * *

"Jemima?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"Let's go to the carnival!" Victoria giggled, "All my friends are going to be there,"

Jemima cocked her head, "You have friends? Who are they?"

Victoria started to describe her buddies, "There's Etcetera . . . she's very energetic, and very fun to play with. Then there's Electra, who's very quiet, but sweet and levelheaded. Rumpleteazer and her brother Mungojerrie, are naughty kitties," Victoria giggled, "and they get in trouble a lot. Mistoffelees is a magical cat, and does cool tricks. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival are very strong and athletic. They are both so funny! There are two older cats too. They are about two years older. Admetus, who's also quiet and then there's," Victoria blushed, "Plato,"

Victoria looked at Jemima, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"What's a crush?"

"Somebody you like more than a friend," she answered.

Jemima was curious now, "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Plato," she said quietly.

Jemima giggled.

"Well let's go!"

* * *

**This is more of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
